Teen Titans: The Next Generation
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: 32 years after the “Destiny” Incident, the Titans were married and had children. Now Teens, they must fight off new villains, go through love, and fight for that last slice of Pepperoni pizza stuck to the box. Now, “Destiny” has returned. Can the new Tita
1. Default Chapter

Teen Titans:

The Next Generation

32 years after the "Destiny" Incident, the Titans were married and had children. Now Teens, they must fight off new villains, go through love, and fight for that last slice of Pepperoni pizza stuck to the box. Now, "Destiny" has returned. Can the new Titans win? Sequel to "Shattered Hearts", so please read and Review that first!

Prologue: How It Began

Terra's POV 

My name is Terra. 32 years ago Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and I destroyed Destiny, the divine one. Cyborg, however, never made it back. We don't know what happened to him or if he's even alive! Anyway, after are children realized they had powers at around 15, we told them of the Teen Titans, us. We told them they could be the next generation of Titans. Our son, Maxwell or Beast Boy as he likes to be called, is the leader. and Robin and Starfire had twins, Jaynok (or Jay) and Bill. 6 years after defeated Destiny, Superman and Wonder Woman got married and had Super Boy. He is around 17 and is one of the titans. Batman Beyond is also one of the titans now(Yeah, Bruce was like 46 when they defeated Destiny).

Normal POV 

A Black void opens up and Destiny steps out, now fully Demon. "Yes… Destiny cannot be defeated!"


	2. Chapter I: Fight Your Destiny!

Chapter I: Fight Your Destiny 

"Take this!" Super Boy punches the large metal giant that they call "Iron Man". The Creature looked a lot like Cinderblock, only Steel.

"Grah! Smash!" The mindless creep attacks Super Boy until Batman Beyond uses an exploding batarang on the giant. Bill, using his martial art skills, kicks the monster into a wall. Jay, with the powers of Starfire, blasts the creature, denting him. The dent automatically disappears and Iron Man launches his fist into Jay. The new Beast Boy (We'll just call him Beast Boy and his father Beast Man Do not own name nor Capcom) turns into a gorilla and grabbed Iron Man.

"Come on, that all you got?" Batman asked punching Iron Man. The police arrive and everything disappears.

"You guys did pretty good for the training program," Richard said walking down (Just so you know, Robin's real name is Richard Grayson). "But the real Iron Man is ten times tougher."

"Alright. So, when do we get too own the Tower?"

"Funny you should ask Batman, we just finished repairs. It's been a long time." Richard takes them to the Island that their Tower is on and shows them the password and the large living room at the top after taking the elevator. _Warning, Warning, Warning…_

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Your new alert system. Someone is attacking the city."

"Titans, GO!" Beast Boy screams.

……………………

"Hello Titans. I've been expecting you. Who am I? I am Destiny. No, but I can control your destiny. Batman, don't try your batarangs."

"How do you know what we're going to do?"

"I knew you would ask that. I've been traveling through time and I have seen everything. The beginning, the end. And it all says I destroyed it. I am perfection, I am Destiny!" Beast Boy jumps onto destiny that punches him and kicks Jay and Bill who were headed for him. "FLAME DEMON!" Destiny screamed. The earth shakes and a large monster made of Magma appears. "I must take my leave Titans, ta ta." Batman throws a freeze-bomb at the monster. As he does, two more giant Demons arrive. Batman looks down and sees the pit of Magma they're coming from. He throws a freeze-bomb in there and the monsters disappear.

"That was easy." Jay and Bill got up and the others stared at Batman. "What?"

…………………

"Dark Heaven Castle (Do not own Level 5 or Dark Cloud 1, cause that's where I got the name). A perfect hideaway. Now for my troops. Iron Man, Cinder Block II, Mumbo Jumbo II, Darkness, Dracula V, Long Shot, at Blade Viking… perfect…"


	3. Chapter II: This Is Halloween!

Well Tory A., Cyborgs fate will be explained later, and Jaynok is a boy. Starfire named him, you can guess. Anyway, I have no idea how I escaped the mental hospital, but I did! Gotta go! _Zoom!_

Chapter II: This Is Halloween!

"Captain Halloween, how is it going with the Dark Militia?"

"Very well, Lord Destiny."

"Hm, hm, hm! I love it when you call me that! Lord Destiny, has a nice ring to it, hm?"

"Yes it does, Sir."

"Hmph. No matter, we will strike! Tonight!"

……………………

"Hey guys." Terry (Batman Beyond) said. "Don't you love being teen superheroes? You can get free candy every day!"

"Yeah. But there are still the villains who want to see you get killed, squashed, blown up. You know, tortured." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah. Well I hate Friday the 13th, nothing good happens." Jaynok said.

"You only get bad luck if you believe in bad luck. It's all in your head." Terry replied.

"… Ok…"

Warning, Warning, Warning… 

"Here we go again!"

……………………

Batman's POV 

"They're here…"

"Who are you?"

"I am, Captain Halloween!" The man was tall with red hair and a brown and white bodysuit. He had black gloves and a Karate Black Belt. "Destiny wants me to show you the full potential of his drones! Of me! Of him! Titans, I have long awaited this moment…"

"Captain Halloween?"

"Destiny Drones ATTACK! Don't hold back!" Twenty drones appear and fire at us; they shot out many missiles and lasers mostly. I take out a Batarang and aim for the commander: Halloween. To my amazement, he caught it. "Let me guess, you're the leader?"

"I wish." I kick him, but he catches my foot and twists it around. "AAAH!"

"Ha, ha, ha! You cannot win!" I punch him then jet into the air. Super boy appears and punches Halloween and I land my foot into his face. He backs flips back up and lands on one hand. He spins around with his legs spread out, kicking us while spinning. "Fools!" Beast Boy Transforms into a lion and pounces onto Halloween, who kicks him off then punches Jaynok and kicks Bill. "Tisk, tisk, is this the Titans? A mere load of…" I punch his back. "You little…" He slams his head into mine. Beast Boy catches him off guard as a Grizzly, cutting Halloweens face. Halloween pulled his fist back as it glows, then he punches Beast Boy with extreme force, it sounded like a sonic boom. Super Boy attempts to fight him. Halloween slams both his fists into the ground and opens it up. Super Boy flew away then was kicked into the ground. "I must take my leave Titans… until next time, here's a present!" He throws a time bomb near us. I punch it in the right spot, deactivating it.

"Halloween's strong…" Jaynok said.

"He… totally kicked me butt. You can see the impression of his shoe on my pants…" Bill added.

"How did he do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's… almost invincible…" Super Boy said.

"We can't give up now, we can always find a way." I said.

"Batman, I'm making you the new leader. You're better than me we need someone like you. It's best for the team." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks. I won't let you down."

I just listened to my new "Ultimate Kansas" CD, it put me in the mode for all of this. Review please! Oh, and Halloween will return if you're wondering. One more thing, in the next chapter or so, I'll explain what happened to Cyborg.


	4. Chapter III: Shadow Flare

Chapter III: Shadow Flare

"This world will be consumed by you Darkness. Make me proud."

"Yes master Destiny."

"Halloween, how are the other troops doing?"

"In training right now sir."

"Good. The new Titans will not win this time…"

…………………………

"…" A tall girl with brown hair and blue eyes with black skin stood on a mountain peak, looking at the city in front of her. Her name was Blaze, she had blue jeans and a re T-Shirt. She had green shades on like a necklace around her neck. "Jump City… It's beautiful… perhaps this is where I belong… My home… finally." She ignites in Flames and flies towards the new Titans Tower. She knocks on the door as Beast Boy appears.

"Who are you?" He asked staring at her, starting to drool.

"I'm Blaze, I'm thinking of becoming a Titan… If that's all right."

"Perfect for me. You'll have to talk to our leader, Batman first though."

"Alright."

…………………………

"Let's see what you can do on this test course first."

"No prob." She ignites and dashes through a few droids and melts the others. He quickly jumps past the bullets being fired at her and melts the guns. She flies through the air, dodging or melting every missile. She then lands on the ground and turns back to normal. Batman drops his pen, Super Boy stares wide eyed, Bill and Jaynok had fainted, and Beast Boy was drooling. "What?"

……………………………

"This is your room." Batman takes her to a large empty room, which used to be Terra's.

"It could use a little redecorating."

"Ok."

3 hours later…

Batman faints. The room was totally repainted to look like a setting sun in the desert. Her floor had a sand colored carpet and her bed had pictures of a small village in the Africa. "What? I used to live in Africa; they rejected me because I was strange. Different. I've traveled the world, I want something to remember my town about."

"Dude… How did you do this in 3 hours?" Jaynok asked.

"… I don't know."

………………………………

"To consume is my purpose… to destroy is what I'm meant for." A tall black figure with shining yellow eyes stood in the empty city. He was wearing a Brown Overcoat and Hat. It was night, and by now he had consumed all the people in the area. "Now where are those Titans…?"

"Right here. Who are you?"

"Darkness. I presume you're Jaynok."

"Yes…"

"The others?"

"Right behind you!" Batman kicks him but Darkness back flipped over him. Batman punched him in the face, but went strait through him. He rips off the coat and hat and reveals a body of shadows with large bat wings and claws. "He's only a…"

"Shadow? I know. A mutation… you Titans can't fight a shadow!" Jaynok uses he light ray, but Darkness. Engulfed him. Darkness grew a foot. Bill was also engulfed and Darkness grew another foot. He engulfed Beast Boy and Super Boy and then engulfed Batman. He grew 3 feet. It was only Blaze and Darkness now. The shadow attacked Blaze and scratched her. Her attacks, however, went through him. "HA!"

"I hope I can do this… SHADOW FLARE!" A black fireball blasted Darkness back.

"What the?"

"Shadow Flare! Shadow Flare!" She fired more and more. Soon Darkness was overwhelmed and exploded. 200 people incluing the Titans then returned. "I… I did it!"

Review Pl…. night, night… "Come on crazy guy."


	5. Chapter IV: Missed By A Long Shot!

Chapter IV: Missed By A Long Shot!

"My master… I have devised a plan to kill the Titans… with your permission…"

"Go ahead. Take my Destiny Blasters Droids with you."

"Excellent…"

………………………………

Batman sat around reading the news. Today was pretty boring. _Crakka Boom! _Until now that is. Someone just fired a bullet through the window, almost hitting Batman. He looks out the window. No one was there. Another one almost hit his face. "Yep. Someone definitely wants me dead." Hundreds of bullets fly at him. "This just isn't my day, is it?" Batman takes cover behind a chair then runs down stairs and sees everyone tied up and Droids were surrounding them. They turn their attention to Batman. "Definitely not my day." He pulls out an exploding Batarang and throws it. The droids then blow up easily. "That was too easy." He looks out the window as thousands of bullets fly towards him. "Shoot! Oh, wait, how Ironic." He dodges the bullets and jumps out the window into the sea then flies towards the old bridge where he sees a hunter. Basically he wore a hunter outfit and one eye was robotic. "Who are you?"

"Is that the first thing you Titans say? Long Shot. Long Shot: The Dark Hunter. In other words, I'm a mercenary. This Destiny dude is paying me good cash for your head. So that's what I intend to get!"

"Everyone's after the leader." Batman kicks the man he actually made contact. The guy fell into the sea. "What the…"

"BEHIND YOU!"

"Two of them?"

"And here!"

"And here!"

"And here!"

"Clones…"

"Hey, Batboy!" one of them hits me with his long-range rifle. The others start to shoot.

"Argh! I can't take these guys alone!"

"You aren't alone!" Super Boy, Blaze, and Beast Boy fly in. Beat Boy changes from a hawk into Griffin and destroys some of them. Super Boy freezes some, Blaze burns some, and Batman blows up some.

"You cannot defeat us!" Millions more jumped down from the sky. Batman looked up. He saw a large Jet dropping all of them. He flies up and sees the original.

"Hello Batman."

"Just Fight." He pulls out a rifle and fires millions of bullets at me. He takes a grenade out of his pocket and throws it at him, making him crash down to the metal top of the plane.

"Bullet Barrage!" Billions of bullets fly at Batman; each one nearly hits him. One scratches his suit. "Who's behind the mask, huh bats?" Batman kicks Long Shot. Long Shot gets up and lands his foot into Batman's face. "Heh…"

"RAH!" Batman punches Long Shot across the plane. Batman grabs him by his collar. "Take me to Destiny." Long Shot grins and detonates a grenade in his pocket. "… Now to shut off that machine." Batman punches the machine and it blows up. He looks down at the other clones as they die. "I shut it off."

………………………………………

"Batman… Halloween. Is your analysis on Batman complete?"

"Yes sir. He's not really strong. His suit is."

"Excellent……………"


	6. End Of The World Part I: Through The Sha...

Chapter V   
End Of The World Part I: Through The Shadows Of Hope 

Disclaimer: I do not own the group. I've never heard there music but still, I don't own.

"Halloween… arrange the army… I am about to unleash my true force upon this earth!"

"Yes sir!"

"Don't worry my child…" Destiny looks to a small shadow in the corner "Your time has come!"

……………………………

Terry sat in the chair at his desk in the evidence room. He placed Long Shot's Rifle in a case with his name carved on it by a laser. "… I wonder… I wonder if the Long Shot who killed himself was only another clone, a man with that technology is almost impossible to kill… maybe…" Just then the alarm sounds. After getting to the city they see a small child in the burning City Hall building.

"Titans… Ha, ha, ha… I've been expecting you."

"Who, no what are you?" They ask the cloaked child. He was floating and had long arms with large claws. He was glowing purple and you could only see the bottom of his face.

"I am Demon… Destiny's Child… my father has sent me to kill you titans, you are quite annoying. My father shall be pleased!" He rips off the cloak; he had large yellow eyes and horns all over his head. He was also very heavily armored. "You cannot hide!" Blaze ignites in flames, Batman pulls out several Batarangs, Jaynok floats in the air, and Bill pulls out his fathers fighting stick, Super Boy's eyes glow, and Beast Boy changes into an angry wolf. "Fight all you want! Darkness shall rule!" Demon fires several fireballs at the Titans before he sprouts his bat wings and flies around shooting eye beams at everyone in the area. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! YOU ALL SHALL DIE IN THE POWER AND GLORY OF FATHER DESTINY!"

"No they won't!" Batman jumps on him, Demon claws Batman away. He fires several lasers at him. Bill jumps from behind but gets kicked in the face. Super Boy punched Demon into the ruble of City Hall before firing lasers at him.

"HALLOWEEN!" Demon screamed. Several planes appear and drop down the entire Destiny army. Ina large warship was the real Long Shot with Halloween. Iron Man, Cinder Block II, Mumbo Jumbo II, Blade Viking, and Dracula V, The 5 Generals appear along with their two leaders, Destiny and Halloween. Long Shot commanded the droids to attack all citizens and show no mercy.

"Titans GO!" Batman and the Titans attack the army. Government aircrafts and the U.S. military appear to handle the droids and free the hostages. The Military tanks and jets fire at the large war ship containing Long Shot as the men attack the droids.

…………………………………

"Fire at the left wing! We're going to get this thing to crash!"

"But General Stone!"

"Do it, I know what I'm talking about. I am half robot, remember?"

"Yes sir."

"Now go. 'New Titans… boy Have I got some explaining to do for the old ones. I wonder if they still remember me…'"

……………………………

"Ah Bill, just like your father…" Cinderblock said slowly. "Robin was a great fighter. Now… show me what you can really do!"

"Alright!" He kicks Cinderblock into a wall then repeatedly punched him.

"NO! Not this easily! I must be getting old…"

………………………………

"IRON CRUSHER!" Jaynok jumped out of the way before firing several eye beams at Iron Man. The large behemoth's armor reflected every beam back at Jaynok, who flew out of the way.

"I wonder if I have my mother's strength…" Jaynok takes a truck and lifts it in the air with his finger. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"Mommy…" Iron Man said.

"Can you say night, night?"

"Night, night." _CCCRRRUUUUNNCCCHHH!_

"That's gotta hurt."

…………………………………

Blaze made a dagger of flames, her black hair shining from the light. "This is how you kill a vampire!" She shoved the blade of flames through Dracula. "That was too easy."

……………………………

"Fire the tanks!"

"Sir! We have destroyed the left and right wing, it's headed for the burning City Hall!"

"Let it fall."

"Sir!"

……………………………

"Great, I get the two ugly ones. Why does Batman get Halloween? I mean I get a 100-year-old magician and an ugly Viking! Oops…" The two stare at Beast Boy angrily. "He, he…"

"No one call me Ugly!" The Viking said.

"Shut your mouth, better yet, I'll shut it!" Mumbo Jumbo II Rips Beast Boy's mouth off. Beast Boy turns into a gorilla and pounds Mumbo, stealing his mouth back.

"Now,"

"Blade Viking help." The Viking took a rock and knocked himself out.

…………………………

"Imbeciles! Halloween! Destroy Batman!"

"It'll be my pleasure…"

Final Battle with Halloween! Ready? Read next chapter, 'Halloween's Horrors!' then!


	7. End Of The World Part II: Halloween’s Ho...

Chapter VI

End Of The World Part II: Halloween's Horrors!

"Come on Batman! Demon, now!" Demon fires a purple eye beam at the two, sending them to another dimension.

………………………………………

The two appear in a large Volcano on one 60 foot long and wide piece of rock. "Bwha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Come on batty! Fight me!"

"As you wish!" Batman kicks Halloween, Halloween, however, catches it and twists it around.

"Ha! Fancy technology! I could have done better… a suit that gives you super human abilities!"

"What the? How did you know that?"

"I am a super genius, I know! My suit lowers my abilities! I am too powerful for my own good!"

"Great." Batman punches Halloween repeatedly in the face.

"Take this!" Halloween punches Batman into the ground, cracking it a bit. Batman kicks Halloween and throws him to the edge, Halloween however, returns the attack by back flipping and landing his feet into Batman.

"You are good…"

"Thank you!" Halloween's fists glow as he punches Batman off the rocky platform. Batman, thinking fast, activates his jets and throws several exploding Batarangs at Halloween. "Now you're becoming a nuisance!"

"HYAH!"

"G, GAH!" Batman kicks Halloween off the large rock and into the magma below. "RRRAAAHHH!"

"…!" Batman looks surprised as the magma splits and a large Flame Demon appears. "What the… Halloween?"

"GGRAAHH! Now you'll pay! I'll send volcanoes and myself to your dimension! "

"Uh oh."

………………………………………

"RUN!" Screamed a businessman as his office building is torn apart by the large Flame Demon: Halloween.

………………………………………

"Fire!" General Stone commands. The tanks fire several freeze bombs, which turned to steam as they hit.

"Fire? Ok!" Several towers of magma rush towards the tanks and melt them and all inside.

"NOOO!" Blaze feeds her flame powers into the monster, but instead of hurting him, it made him bigger. "What?"

"Gwah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Batman flies in. His freeze bombs also melt to steam before hitting.

"Fire the sonic cannons!" General Stone said.

"Firing!" they fire several sonic cannons which have absolutely no effect.

……………………………………………

"Yes…."

……………………………………………

"You want fire? Then take it!" Blaze focuses all her flame energy into Halloween.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asks.

"WATCH!" Halloween starts to hold his head as he starts getting taller.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My energy!" The large monster explodes, leaving the Titans with only Demon and Destiny left.


	8. End Of The World Part III: It Begins

Chapter VIII

Sorry this one took so long to get out there! I had a few personal "Problems", plus I spent most my Saturday out seeing Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Well, there I go blabbing about like with my friends again… BY GEORGE I'VE DONE IT AGAIN!

End Of The World Part III: It Begins

"You fool! My father! My father, lend me your power!"

"No!" Bill screamed. Destiny's faint image was seen in front of Demon, and then it walked into him. Demon transformed into a half dragon, half sorcerer monster. He stood on two legs like a human, but they were dragon legs. He had large dragon claws and the face of a dragon with the armor of a knight. His armor was black while scales were red. He also had a large purple cloak.

"Yes. I'm complete! Titans no longer!" Bill pulls out one of Robin's boomerangs and stares at Demon.

"I gotta hit 'em!" He throws it, exploding on him.

"Whoa… you destroyed him!"

"YOU WISH!" Demon grabs Bill by his neck, crushing it. "One false move and he's history!" Demon's other claw glows in flames, next to Bill's head. "Kind of hot, isn't it? Bwha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Everyone back's away. Batman runs towards Bill. "Check mate." Demon pulled his claw back and forced it forward, but no one was there! "What the heck?"

"Over here!" Robin (Without his suit on) kicks Demon into a wall, where General Stone (He's Cyborg if you haven't figured I out yet. No offence, but you've got to be some kind of idiot not to figure that out! Eh hem, sorry… had to get that out… XX) fired his sonic Cannon in demon's chest, leaving a large gaping whole in it.

"Melchior, samore tok, telosk, timeno ka! I have cursed you to burn in the pits of the Underworld for eternity! That of which my father will watch in enjoyment! Bwha, ha, ha, ha…. GWAH!"

"Oh no… he's here… I can feel him!" Jaynok yelled over Demon's explosion. Destiny floated up from a fiery pit from the ground. Destiny was no longer in demon form, but Devil form.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He had a large black cape with horns almost all over his body. His face was no more then a skull with rotted flesh and horns out of the sides. In the palm of his hands were small mouths, as on his feet. His armor was made of steel and several inches thick, yet he was very agile. He pointed his palm at the Titans and the two former Titans as screams of agony and pain rushed towards them like a speeding train. It broke windows, flipped cars and even leveled a few buildings.

"AH! How'd he get so strong?" Batman looked at Destiny's forehead, there was the mark of Scath. "What? He's dead!"

"Anger? Trigon (I have never read the comics so in you're next review, tell me… WHO IS TRIGON?)? Of course anger may have used this, but I created it! He was a pawn! I have no time for chit, chat; I have an Underworld to rule. So get on with the fight!" Blaze flew into Destiny, but destiny caught her and punched her into a building. He then blasted Beast boy, and the remaining Titans. "The Titans will fall!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

I know it's short, but it's all I can think of for now. The final chapter (Or next one) will take a while. I am currently working on other stories. Review.


	9. ATHOR NOTE

ATHOR NOTE

Due to a problem with my computer, the final chapter of my story has been lost. I do not have time to recreate it. Lately I've had writers block, so I couldn't write. Today I come back and I can't find any of the chapters in any file on my computer! No worries though, I will add the ending here. Basically what I had done was that Destiny loses and he transforms into a large half a mile high monster, a giant Dragon thing. If you've seen American Dragon Jake Long, Destiny looks like Jake, with black scales red eyes and MUCH higher. Without further ado, the ending!

Blaze lie on the ground with the other Titans. Destiny's Cosmic Wave had deactivated Cyborg, however. "I've won!" Just then, Blaze, Batman, and Super Boy wake up.

"No you haven't!" Super Boy punched the Dragon into the ground with extreme force; Blaze then set an empty building on fire as Batman knocked it onto Destiny. He, unable to keep a hold on his form, turned into his angel mode.

"What has he done? Oh my… this is not your Destiny!"

"Raven?" Robin, now awake, asked. It was Raven's voice! There was a bright flash and everything went back to normal.

"Girl, You die now!" The demon side tackles the Angel side and they disappear.

"What happened?"

"I don't know?" The titans had no memory of Destiny, until they found a strange book. They opened it and were surprised; Robin, Starfire, and all the others were not the first titans. This book held the secret to Destiny, and the secret to the titans…

That's it! The last part takes place from 20 years before Raven's birth to her birth. Look for my name tomorrow, Friday May 27th as I write the final story that will piece this all together!


End file.
